Lost Memories
by dragonflysky
Summary: You always look forward to going home, right? Family is the one thing he missed most, but they don't remember him. My first fanfic so R&R. No Flames though.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. I do however own Elie.

Prologue 

By Dragonflysky

"Sora dinners ready come on down," a voice called. It belonged to a woman with long light brown hair that was pulled back with a string. Only a few strands fell around her face. She wore a white pastel yellow skirt with a white shirt. This of course was none other than Sora's mother.

"Sora?" she called again up the stairs questioningly. She looked toward her son's bedroom. No one was coming. For a brief second she believed something happened but quickly shrugged off the feeling.

"Elie, would you go get brother," she asked a small girl at the table. She was about nine years old. Her dark brown hair fell just below her shoulders. She had deep dark blue eyes. She looked up and smiled at her mother.

"Sure," she said moving swiftly from the table toward Sora's bedroom. She knocked at the door.

"Sora," she called loudly, "time to eat." Elie rapped on the door loudly once again. But no answer came. She stood there for a few seconds waiting for an answer. But one never came.

"Sora?" she asked slowly opening the door. She stared around the room. The floor was littered with various books and clothes. The desk lamp was still on, and the pages of a book were still blowing in the wind. Elie looked toward the source of the wind.

The window was open with the curtains flapping wildly. Elie opened her mouth as she wanted to scream after her brother, but no sound came out. She stood there transfixed. She had already guessed what happened.

"Sora," she yelled as she ran toward the open window. She wanted to jump out the window and go find her brother. But what she saw seemed to have stunned her momentarily.

A big red and purple orb was over the sky. Her mouth opened and closed silently. Then, she was snapped back to reality. She ran down the stairs toward her mother.

"Mom," she yelled as she came to a halt at the table. Her breath was coming out in short gasps. Her mother looked at her alarmed.

"What is it?" asked a middle-aged man at the table. He had black hair with dark green eyes. Elie looked toward him.

"Dad," she said slightly surprised as she noticed he was there. But the momentary surprise was quickly gone. She shook it off and went back to what she wanted to say.

"Sora is gone," she yelled out quickly, not knowing how else to say it. Her mother just looked at her. Her father was the one who actually spoke.

"What do you mean by 'gone'?" asked her father skeptically. But she could hear the worry in his voice. She looked from her mother to her father. She was about to say something, but then a loud crash stopped her. Soon black creatures surrounded her and her whole family. She ran to her father. He and her mother encased her between them. She all of a sudden felt the over whelming darkness. But she didn't give in to it. But soon, all she saw was darkness.

Well, that was the prologue. Tell me if you want me to keep going and leave some ideas in the reviews. I'll get the next chapter up asap.


	2. Flashbacks and Kairi

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. I do however own Elie.

Chapter 1

By:dragonflysky

Elie walked quietly to the dock. She was waiting for something. She had been doing the same thing for a year now. Only, she wasn't sure who or what she was waiting for. She remembered the day when Kairi came rowing in late one night. She sat off the edge of the dock and sat thinking.

Flashback

Like every night, Elie walked down to the dock to wait. She couldn't quite grasp whom it was exactly that she was waiting for. She had never found what she was looking for much to her surprise. As she walked down to the dock, she took time to acknowledge the night. Shining brightly, the crescent moon towered over the sleeping town. There was a gentle breeze coming from the ocean. She walked she glanced at the dock but went down to the waters edge instead. She took off her sandals and put them in a safe spot where they wouldn't get wet. She carefully laid them on a large rock sitting on near the water.

She walked down the beach a little bit. She marveled at how the moon hit the water. She walked close the water and stopped. Elie shivered slightly as splashed her feet. She stood there for a moment or two then headed back toward the large rock.

As she approached she notice someone was already there. Elie stood back incase the person might have intended to do her harm. She cautiously and quietly walked closer. She could now tell that the person was a girl and had reddish brown hair cut short.

Now sure the girl couldn't do her much harm, she approached. It's… no it can't be she thought moving closer. And to her surprise, it was. Kairi sat on the rock staring out at the island.

"Kairi," yelled Elie as she ran to her friend. Kairi was only a little older than her. Kairi looked her way and then smiled. She waved as Elie approached.

"Where have you been?" Asked Elie panting. Kairi looked at her thoughtfully for a minute. She opened her mouth to say something. But the words wouldn't come to her. Finally she just sighed and said, "I don't remember." It was said so quietly that Elie could barely hear. But Kairi smiled, got up, and left leaving a clueless and confused Elie at the rock.

End Flashback

Elie now sat on the rock where she saw Kairi. But her mind still puzzled at what Kairi had said later.

Flashback

Kairi walked slowly as if she was in deep thought. All of a sudden, she turned to face Elie.

"What did everyone think that year or so I was gone?" she asked her questioningly. Elie just looked at her.

"You had only been gone for like a week," said Elie slightly laughing. "You must have hit your head or something." Kairi looked at the moon.

Elie heard her mutter something about darkness but didn't dwell on it. They quietly walked on in silence.

End Flashback

While Elie was reminiscing, she didn't notice herself wander away from the rock. She was now in the middle of town. But she still was unaware as she was caught up in her own thoughts.

Which also means she didn't notice the boy that was standing ahead of her until she had already hit him. As she started to fall backwards, the boy reached out and grabbed her hand. She froze there, being held up by the boy.

He had brown hair with some natural highlights to it. He was wearing a black outfit with a lot of pockets. He was tall and muscular, like he had been traveling a while. He had a soft smile. She blushed sheepishly.

"Sorry," she muttered quietly. But he just smiled.

"Oh well," he said softly, "are you ok?" She just nodded. He smiled once more, turned, and walked off. She just stared at him as he left. But she thought she heard him yell

"Bye Elie," off in the distance.

"Bye," she said quietly. She headed for home but one question remained. Who was he?

Well, that took longer to write. Tell me if you like. I'll try to write the next chapter soon.


	3. the dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. I do however own Elie.

Chapter 2

By:dragonflysky

Elie didn't get very far before she stopped once again. Her mind was buzzing from the brief encounter with the boy. But she wasn't sure why. She turned around, half expecting him to be there…but he wasn't. Elie frowned and continued home.

As she walked in the front door, she heard a familiar "Hello," coming from a woman in the corner.

"Hi mom," she muttered walking up the stairs to her room.

She looked out the window and silently climbed out to the roof. Beautiful stars littered the night sky. A slight guilt pulled at her as she sat out there. She had been forbidden from her parents to sit out there. They always told her it was dangerous.

But she couldn't care less. She liked the privacy she got up there. Her parents couldn't see her and her friends couldn't find her. She usually could forget all her troubles up there. But the boy still bothered her. He looked tough and strong, but kind at the same time.

He looked like the travelers that come through town. They say they're from other worlds and share they're traveling adventures.

Elie thought back to when she was a girl. She used to listen, eager and wide-eyed, as they told enchanting tales of heroes and monsters. She knew now that they were, in fact, just stories.

In any case, he seemed so familiar. She probed her mind trying to figure out if she had met the boy, even for just a brief second. But still she came up with nothing.

She silently climbed back into her room. It was slightly messy from the absence of cleaning time. She had been to busy with the kids on the island for the first month of summer, it never crossed her mind to clean. But, just the same as every night, it slipped her mind and she drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Dream Sequence 

_The sky was a dark purple. She gazed out of a window that looked familiar. She felt cross, yet worried at the same time. The only problem was, she didn't know why. As she looked out the window, she saw a boy, about 14, running out to the docks and getting in a boat. She couldn't make out any distinguishable features. As she peered closer she saw some thing. Her eyes widened._

_End Dream Sequence_

A cold sweat dripped down her face. She panted as she tried to recall the dream.

A few things came to mind. _A storm, worried, angry, and the boy_. She finally came to him. He was small, about 14, and had spiky brown hair. As she pondered, she came to a conclusion.

_I need to get a life,_ she thought as she lay quietly on her bed. She drifted off into a dreamless sleep, unaware of what events were about to unfold.

I hope that was a good chapter. It was a little short, but I'll try to make the next one longer. If your wondering why she and her family can't seem to remember her brother, I'll try to get that in later. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. Well, chimo!


End file.
